Jaguar XE SV Project 8 Championship
: Note: This is an outline, the details haven't been confirmed/entered, yet, please call back closer to the start date November 27th 2017 (November 27 2017 00:00:00 GMT) to see more details. |Tiers = |Events = |R1PC = |R1R$ = |R1GC = |R1ALT = |R2PC = |R2R$ = |R2GC = |R2ALT = |R3PC = |R3R$ = |R3GC = |R3ALT = |R4PC = |R4R$ = |R4GC = |R4ALT = |Manufacturer = Jaguar |Model = XE SV Project 8 |Unlock = Project Jaguar}} Jaguar XE SV Project 8 Championship will be a limited-time series accessible through the WELCOME TO REAL RACING tab. In the series, players are able to participate in 45 events, separated by 15 tiers. It was added with the Real Racing 3 Aston Martin Update (v5.6.0), started November 27th and has a 7-day time limit. Throughout the series, players can earn up to ??,000 by unlocking tiers. Total bonuses, upon reaching 100% completion in the series are: *Car not owned: 80,000, 70 and Jaguar XE SV Project 8 Tier ?? and ??% completion can be reached without upgrades. Completing this series instantly cost 870 . Tips, FAQ and Strategy These Tips and FAQ are generic to RR3, hopefully, they will help to win this challenge, the strategy has the recommended upgrades required to win the car: * RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion#Limited Time Series Cars Events :Note to editors: The series template now uses all named parsers. See details below. #Base data must be entered: ** ** Index No, this is the tier number along with the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be separated by a dot, e.g. 1.2 is the first tier, second event. ** Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. For first showcase event for a car, tier name should reflect the exact name displayed in the description, most of the time the car manufacturer and model are displayed on different lines, e.g. Pagani Huayra Showcase ** Event, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. Event name can normally be abbreviated to the first two characters, or if two words the initials. e.g. au for autocross, ss for speed snap. Note: This is not case sensitive. Any errors will display in red. | au = Autocross | cu = Cup | dr = Drag Race | tt = Time Trial | el = Elimination | en = Endurance | fe = Formula E | h2h = Head To Head | hu = Hunter | na = NASCAR | ss = Speed Snap | sr = Speed Record ** ** Circuit, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | monza = Autodromo Nazionale Monza | brands = Brands Hatch | cat = Circuit de Catalunya | spa = Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps | le mans = Circuit des 24 Heures | daytona = Daytona International Speedway | dubai = Dubai Autodrome | hock = Hockenheimring | hong = Formula E Hong Kong Circuit | indi = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | seca = Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca | mel = Melbourne | bathurst = Mount Panorama | nurburg = Nürburgring | porsche = Porsche Test Track | richmond = Richmond International Raceway | silverstone = Silverstone | suzuka = Suzuka Circuit ** ** Variant, the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|Variant=Indy Circuit". If a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|Variant=" is not required. Notes: This is not case sensitive. Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. | club = Club Circuit | dynamic = Dynamic Circuit | east = East Circuit | gp = GP Circuit | grand prix = Grand Prix Circuit | hill = Hill Circuit | indy = Indy Circuit | international = International Circuit | junior = Junior Course | motorcycle = Motorcycle Course | mull = Müllenbachschleife | national = National | national circuit = National Circuit | (long) = On-road Circuit (Long) | (short) = On-road Circuit (Short) | oval = Oval Circuit | road = Road Course | short = Short | speedway = Speedway | sprint = Sprint Circuit | bridge = The Bridge Grand Prix Circuit 2009 | the gp = The Grand Prix Circuit | the international = The International Circuit | the national = The National Circuit | west = West Circuit ** ** R$ Reward, awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4. R$ should not include Clean Race Bonus (CRB) or friend bonus. ** Fame Reward, The Fame awarded for finishing 1st ** Version, Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in the first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the number of laps. NEW: Endurance is now a value, the "/lap" is automatically added. CRB is no longer needed as CRB is calculated as explained in 6. above. *Optional data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed the parser name equals =, then the text, except Rolling Start: **PR, If there's no PR required then skip this. **Laps, How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Head to Head events should have the L parser, all other events ignore this parser. **Daylight, Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night **Rolling Start=Yes, if the event starts on lap 0 and the car is moving (can be slow). **Battery, the percentage of starting battery, used for Formula E races with formula E cars. e.g. 50 # Once the LTS series page has been created the following pages that will need editing: ## RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion#Limited Time Series - Add LTS series Category:Limited-Time Series